Homeward Bound
by NeonBubbles95
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are expecting their first child, and everything is good now that the whole family is okay with it. But what would happen if the Volturi once again intervened? You will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new story, my second one to be exact...enjoy?**

**Jacob's POV**

Today was my third favorite day of my life. The first, obviously, being the day Renesmee was born. The second was the day we got married. And now...

**Renesmee's POV**

I'd just told him. I didn't wait, to make sure, because I already knew. I could already tell. Jacob and I had gotten married about seven months ago, and now I had told him the reason that made this the third happiest day of my life so far. One, the day I was born and the day that Jacob and I had entered each others' lives. Second, the day we got married. And finally, today... the day I got to tell my perfect husband that we were expecting our first child. In suspense, I was now waiting for his reaction.

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Renesmee was pregnant. MY Nessie was pregnant with our first child! I was in a complete daze, a happy one, like a trance. As I...floated back to reality, I noticed her looking at me expectantly. I smiled, ear to ear, no doubt.

"I love you, Renesmee Carly Black, and even though it is not with us yet, I love our child," I exclaimed excitedly. She bit her bottom lip - something inherited from Bella- as she held back a grin. I couldn't help it when she did that, so I kissed her sweetly.

It didn't last long, however, as Emmett then entered the room - we were at the Cullen's place, visiting Bella and...others.

"Hey, you two are guests, behave yourselves," he smirked. I frowned at him. This is just as much Nessie's home as it was his. Nessie, though, was much more excited to see him.

"Uncle Em!" She laughed, running to give him a hug. Great, now she has vampire stink all over her. That's one thing she didn't inherit...the sickly sweet stench of vampires, thank God. "Where is everybody else?" she inquired of him. Yes, we had entered the house without anyone home, but, hey, we had a key...

"We were all hunting, I just beat them back," he said arrogantly. We rolled our eyes as the rest of them began to flood the house.

"Edward is faster, he just had the class to stay with me," Bella chimed in.

"Something you could learn from him...come on your better than that," Blondie said bitterly. Edward, who just couldn't help snooping in other's heads, laughed at something. No one paid him any attention though; it was annoying.

"How's life treating you two?" Esme asked us quietly. Before Renesmee evened opened her mouth, I turned to watch Edward. I wouldn't miss his reaction for the world.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was about to tell what was up when I saw Jacob's head turn to my dad. I realized right away, what his idea behind that was and rolled my eyes. But I had already thought what I was going to say, so I joined in and watched my dad's face go from concentration to surprise, then to skeptical. Which made my mom look uncomfortable.

After a bit of a silence, I started laughing. Everyone looked at me as if I had lost it, even both of my parents. I must be giddy because this continued for the next whole minute. Jasper must have tired from it though, because all of a sudden I felt calm and a little more centered. Once again, an awkward silence fell upon the room.

"You could have just as easily said 'Me and Jacob are pregnant,'" Dad said. Obviously, he preferred people to act their age. Jacob could be very immature at times, but I loved him, and I'm glad my childhood was so brief so I could be with him sooner.

I was suddenly aware of the gasp that had just escaped my mom's mouth. If someone were to be upset about this, I was sure it would be her. I know how reluctant she was about young marriage and such. Even with the imprinting thing, she was still hesitant to see me married of to Jacob.

"Nessie, honey, it's so soon though..." she barely whispered, "You havn't even been married for a year." She looked upset, but who is she kidding? She wasn't even married a week before she got pregnant...at eighteen. I'm at least nineteen. I realize this was still very young, but Jacob and I had decided we wanted kids a while ago. And if I'm expected to be done growing by age twenty-one, then...well, we needed to start somewhere.

"Well I think it's great," Alice prompted. Leave it to her to break the silence. I smiled at her and turned back to my mother. This was going to be a long day.

**Well this is exciting, don't you think? If you happen to read it, by all means, please leave an opion. Honesty, Loyalty, and Courtesy...NB95**


	2. Accept the Truth Sandwich

**Well, thank you for reading the first chapter. I will be honest right away, I don't update every few days like some people. It may be a couple of weeks. But I write as far ahead as I can so that hopefully won't happen. Anyway, here is the second chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

I'm not ignorant. I knew this would happen someday, I just didn't expect to be so soon. I had told my daughter that she was to young, but she told me that I was a hypocrite because was even younger when I got pregnant with her. Hours later, I'm still hurt about what she said.

Edward also surprised me by standing up for them. When I asked him why it's suddenly OK for a young girl to be married and expecting, he said it was because it wasn't life-threatening. The rest of the household was also very excited. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Nessie were already thinking of room designs. Emmett and Jacob were arguing over wether the baby would stink or not, while Jasper kept their emotions in check and Carslile laughed.

Edward and I were in his old room, sitting on the bed. He was trying to pursuade me everything was OK, but I was being stubborn. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to give in and be excited, but something felt off, and I was frustrated. It was just so wierd to think that my childhood friend and my daughter were having a baby.

"Bella, we knew it would happen someday," Edward stated. Then he chuckled, "They imprinted within the minute she was born, remember?"

"I know," was all I could say.

"Will you be supportive?" he asked. With that, I felt awful. I was a hypocrite and I knew it, but I was just being a mom. I thought about it for a while.

"I can be supportive, and I will," I finally gave up. But I wasn't done, "It's just that, I'm worried. Worried for the baby and worried about everybody if something happens to the baby."

"Bella, somehow you survived having Renesmee. I know that everything will be just fine," he comforted, embracing me. What he didn't know, is that I was more worried about something else.

**Jacob's POV**

A couple of months had passed since we found out, and it was now January. Everything appeared to be just fine. Nessie was healthy as usual and Bella had seemed to accept the news. We were all watching football with Emmett and I was currently in the kitchen making a sandwich for Renesmee. She prefers blood, yes, but the baby appears to be more wolf-like than vampire because it liked real food.

I was stuffing things back into the fridge when everything seemed to have gotten quiet. I walked back to the room with the sandwich and realized that Alice seemed to be having a vision. We were all watching, and waiting when Alice startled and glared at me.

"You cut my vision off!" she yelled, "I don't know if something bad was about to happen because you decided to come and stand within twenty feet of me!"

I backed up to the kitchen again, Nessie not far behind. I felt bad, but vampires yelling at me pissed me off and I needed to go cool down. I was headed out the door to phase when I heard Edward.

"Alice, there was enough information to know that it won't end well."

**So, yeah, that was a short one. I tried to build up enough suspense for it to be called a cliffy. I will update as soon as possible, hopefully before next Monday, but it is a busy weekend. Any guesses as to what Alice saw? If so, you should totally review and tell me what it is! Maybe you will give me a good idea...**


	3. What did I miss?

**Uhh...I suppose I should let you guys know that I don't own Twilight...I forgot to mention that before hand. Anyway I didn't get it up before today like I hoped, but I also didn't know that I would begin building a house...? Oh well, here is the 3RD chapter.**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was torn. Jacob had left the house in a fit of anger and frustration. And Dad had just dropped the "bad news" bomb. I knew Jacob heard it, but he continued to run away. This left me trying to decide wether to run after him or to listen to the vision be retold.

I sighed and began walking out the door when Dad said, "It's about the baby."

About the baby? I froze, once again undecided. Jacob has to be here, to hear this. Beyond that, I don't think I can handle getting bad news about our child without him here to hold me. I looked at everyone, defeated. If I left to find Jacob then they would talk about the vision without us.

"He won't be gone long," Dad said, no doubt reading my mind. I shot him a weak glare and went to sit on the other side of my mom. The tears were already falling down my face.

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee came and sat next to me, and I put my arm around her, hoping to be some sort of comfort. I didn't know what Alice was about to tell us, and I couldn't help but remember my edgy feelings from before. I smelled salt and looked at my daughter, only to find that she was crying. The tears rolling down her face made me think about how much time she has left until she was expected to be full vampire. A jolt of guilt went down my spine for not understanding her wanting to have a child at this age.

I realized that there had been a small pause hovering in the air in the time it had taken me to think. I looked at Alice, then Edward, then back to Alice.

"What is it?" Esme asked anxiously.

"The Volturi are coming to check and see if Renesmee has grown," Edward said for Alice, who looked a little choked up. The words he said were simple enough, but even I knew what it meant. He frowned, "but we don't know when."

"Because of that mutt!" Alice pouted. She seemed fully recovered, or just under Jasper's little spell. I cringed, and looked at Nessie. She had stopped crying, and didn't seem too shaken up. However, I could tell Alice was going to get a lecture.

"He is not a mutt!" She screamed. Everyone's head shot up towards her, because no one expected her to literally scream like that. "You don't even think that's true, you're just upset!"

We all watched her stand up and go back to the kitchen. She turned and looked at Alice angrily.

"Sorry," Alice said quietly, "I shouldn't have said that. You're right, I was just upset," she seemed to be in complete shock. Nonetheless, you didn't have to be Jasper to know that she was oozing guiltiness.

Renesmee just looked at her. After a while she winced, then mouthed an apology. The stunned silence was broken by Jacob walking back into the house. He went straight to Nessie and hugged her from behind. He said sorry to everyone then looked around expectantly.

**Jacob's POV**

After what felt like a couple of minutes of no one telling me what happened, I decided to cut to the chase. "What did I miss?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound too insensitive.

"Nothing yet," Nessie replied quietly. I would have rolled my eyes if it were anyone else speaking. She didn't act like she was going to say anything more, so I opened my mouth to ask.

"Okay, then. What is - "

"The Volturi are coming to make sure she has grown but we don't know when, thanks to you," Blondie cut me off. I scowled.

"We are hoping it is sooner than later, so they might not find out about the kid," Emmett added calmly, "We don't know what kind of penalty there will be for this one." Again I scowled at his tone. It was too casual, nothing to joke about.

"It's not that simple, Emmett," Edward growled impatiently, "Can't you hear it's heart beating?"

**Okay! ****Please**** let me know what you think. And if you have ANY ideas at all? TELL ME! Also, if I made a HUGE mistake, let me know so I can fix it. Also, let me know if you think the baby should be a boy or a girl, and name suggestions. The reason I ask already is because I'm not planning on spending a lot of time on the pregnancy part of the story. Until next time, um...Don't steal 35 cent cookies from your school or you might be arrested...(cough, cough, Tyler...) =)**


	4. Can we Escape for One Night?

**Me no own Twilight...**

**Renesmee's POV**

My world was beginning to crash down on me. For the last two weeks, I've been stressed about what the Volturi might do to my baby. I knew stress wasn't helpful to pregnancies, but there was nothing that could make me _not_ worry about it.

Alice had been driving everyone crazy, waiting for visions and complaining when she didn't even have one. She probably agitated me the most, though. In search of a vision, she had personally banned wolves from the house, including Jacob.

So I was currently arriving at the house where Jacob and I reside. It was a beautiful little house, similar to the one on La Push where he grew up. Of course, it was a lot less simple than that one. We had all of the modern accommodations, but it was still somehow cozy.

I parked my expensive car and got out, heading towards the door. Before I could even reach the porch though, I heard movement behind me. Okay, I'm not a total vampire...yet. But I still had features like heightened hearing, eyesight, smell, memory, speed, strength, and bloodlust. They just weren't that prominent. So when I inhaled, I let my muscles relax. It was just Leah and Seth.

"Hey, Nessie!" Seth greeted. Leah smiled beside him. I liked the Clearwaters, especially Seth. They were very kind and were great friends, even Sue, who I didn't see often.

"Hi Seth, Leah," I said in return. I wondered why they were here, but knew I wouldn't have to ask, because Seth always does a good job explaining right away.

"Jake said you were stressed about things lately," he explained. Everyone on the reservation was up to date on us, because we were so involved in eachothers' lives now. "So we came over to pick you and Jake up to go to Seattle. It was Leah's idea."

I smiled, but couldn't help the surprise that might have been in my eyes. It was Leah's idea? I mean, she was nice enough, better than she used to be. I just didn't get the feeling that she cared for us half as much as Seth did. Leah used to be sort of distant from everyone, maybe even depressed. Only recently has she really opened up. You see, she was happy now because she imprinted on someone. And imprinting happens when a werewolf meets the person made for him or her, the one most likely to be able to _pass down 'the gene'. _For Leah, though, this meant she could have kids, something she used to be worried about. His name was Trevor.

"Really?" I asked exitedly. They nodded. "I'll go get Jacob!" I was actually looking foward to this, maybe a night out was just what I needed. As I ran into the house, I heard Leah shout something.

"We'll be in the van with Trevor and Alicea!" My grin got even wider as I remembered what had happened a little over two years ago today. Seth had also found the love of his life (via imprinting) with Alicea. I absolutely adored Alicea, we had clicked the first time we met, and she has been one of my best friends ever since.

"Jacob!" I yelled when I reached our room, "We're going out tonight!" When I rounded the corner into our room however, I froze.

**Jacob's POV**

Going out? I looked at Nessie when she barraled into the room. Her eyes were the brightest I had seen them in two weeks. I managed a smile for her sake, because she looked worried when she saw my pitiful state.

I had been thinking really hard about the currrent situation, about out child. I was playing through things that might happen in my head. Some of them were kind of...heartbreaking. When I heard her come home, I shook it off, but I hadn't noticed the few tears that had escaped me before she saw them.

I quickly wiped them away, embarassed. I looked at her and smiled again, "Out where?"

"Seattle, with Seth and Leah," she answered quietly, "What's wrong?" I grimaced, I just knew she would ask that. I silently damned myself for spoiling her good mood. But I could never lie to her, so I just told her, using the best nonchalant tone I could muster.

"Just thinking about what might happen..." I didn't dare finish the sentence, though. Nessie always knew what I meant. I watched her carefully.

"Oh," she said glumly. But she must have sensed that I didn't want to kill the mood, so she shrugged and said, "What if we don't think about that tonight? Let's forget about this whole mess, just escape it for one night?" The hope was back in her eyes.

This time my smirk was real, and I nodded, "I think I could do that." Then, with one quick move, I was speeding her out to Leah's van, bridal style. We got in, and the atmosphere was cheerful. I laughed outloud, and I almost felt like this would be a good night...almost.

**Cool, this chapter was a little lighter, up until the very end I guess. **

**I got one review, which is better than no reviews, but... I think we should try for 2! Haha, baby steps, I can't get carried away... even though it is the season of giving (reviews) =D**

**Speaking of reviews, I want atleast one suggestion for a baby gender and name, because it's no fun just naming it myself... Vosotros (you all) should really participate!**

**Until next time \**

**!**

**(Hasta luego) /**


	5. This Big

**OK, I kind of hate most of this chapter, but whatever.**

**Alice's POV**

Even I was exhausted now, from all of that searching. Searching all day and all night because I have so much free time. I sighed, I needed to stop, the vision will come back to me. Hopefully...

No! I am not the type to worry like this, I'm a generally happy vampire. Lately, though, I can't help but obsessing over this missing piece to the puzzle. Jasper keeps trying to convince me that it's because I'm too attached, that we should take a vacation.

But I can't leave my family now! Jasper and Edward glance at me now. I roll my eyes, starting to believe that I do need a vacation. Determined, I stand up and flit to the study, where Carlisle is working. I stand outside the door for a fraction of a second before he invites me in.

"What do you need, Alice?" he smiles kindly. I hesitate, and look up to Jasper who had just followed me inside. He answered for me, and I did my best to give him angry vibes for interfering. There is no way for me to surprise him, and vice versa.

"Alice needs a break," he stated, as if it were a fact. I smiled, though.

"And Jasper needs a vacation, too," I say smugly.

"Now?" Carlisle asks. He looks a little stressed.

"A short one, she keeps searching for the one vision, but I think it's a good idea to keep her mind open," Jasper explained, "She needs a distraction." He shot a subtle wink at me.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Carlisle agreed, then turned to me, "but please let us know if you find anything, Alice." I nodded and smiled brightly.

**Renesmee's POV**

"What's wrong?" I ask Jacob for the twelfth time this evening. He had been silent, and his forehead kept creasing every now and then. I waited for him to say no again, but he didn't.

The night out was coming to an early end; Alicea had gotten food poisening and everybody agreed it was time to head home. Alicea looked terribly sick, and it didn't help that she felt awful for spoiling the night. Now it was quiet in the van, and Leah was driving down the winding highway to the house where the rest of the family was.

Eventually she came to a halt in the drive and Jacob and I hopped out. Waving goodbye we made our way to the door. But I stopped him before we got halfway there.

"Jake, please tell me what's wrong?" I begged. I hated to beg, but I knew he would tell me anything when I did this. He sighed and put his arm around me, moving me towards the house.

"It's nothing bad, it just makes me think," he said reasurringly, "it will probably come up inside."

Probably? I frowned...why would he say that? Whatever, if it was a big deal, he would tell me. And if he wanted to talk inside, then I wouldn't deny him.

Inside, it was quiet compared to the way it was earlier tonight. Dad and Carlisle were having yet another debate over who knows what. Mom and Esme were playing some card game they made up and Rosalie and Emmett were...making out. They didn't give us a second glance when we entered. Except for my parents, of course.

"You're home early," Dad said casually.

"Alicea got sick - food poisening," I explained. Esme looked up, sadly.

"I hope she gets well soon," she said, always the mother figure, "she is so sweet." Carlisle smiled at her and walked over to look at the cards in her hand. I looked to Mom to find that she was looking towards me, in shock.

"Mom, what's wrong? You look a little-" she cut me off.

"Renesmee...did you realize that you're showing...so much_?_" she asked totally bewildered. I looked down at the same time everyone else looked at my stomach. I was wearing a shirt that was a little tighter than I usually wore, and well, she was right. I ran to my room and lifted my shirt. How had I not noticed before? It would be about normal if it were a small bump, but I really was starting to look pregnant. I frowned, I think this is wrong, I don't think I should look this pregnant already. Jacob walked in then.

"Is this what you were talking about?" I asked. I would die if he noticed this and I hadn't. But he nodded anyway. I laughed, I was still alive, just not very observant. Then I scowled.

"What is it?" Jacob asked. I shook my head.

"Being this big would make sense if I were, say, five months pregnant. But I'm only at two and a half months," I said, starting to cry, "Jacob, how can I be such a bad mother that I didn't even notice this?"

"Nessie," he whispered, "this...growing...it happened within today."

"Oh," I exhaled, confused. Did it really happen so fast? This wasn't a very...proportional pregnancy. I didn't know what to think. I looked at Jacob, then walked back to the kitchen wiping tears out of my eyes. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us...awkward.

"What does it mean, Carlisle?" I asked my 'grandfather'.

"I don't know, Renesmee," he admitted, "but as far as I know the baby is probably okay."

**I wrote this chapter kind of quikly, so I'm sorry it kind of stinks. Atleast I don't like it. Anyway, the reason she grew so quickly is I don't know. It just sorta came to me. And now I'm going to BEG BEG BEG you guys to review name ideas...for a GIRL. Yeah it will make sense later (maybe) but it has to be a girl. And I'm not sure how likely it is that you would actually review, but...It's worth a shot...just please do it. =)**

**P.S. Thank you so much for you amazing, caring people who did review. Hahaha...**


	6. Due Today

I was right anyways, no one reviewed…But I'm still sorry I waited so long before I updated. Read on…

Jacob's POV

Renesmee was sitting on the couch, scowling as she forced a grilled cheese sandwich down her throat. After she finished, she looked at me, frowning deeper when she saw my amused expression.

"I don't think it's fair that the woman has to do the whole pregnant thing while the man gets to sit there and laugh…" she started trailing off.

"Hey, okay okay…I'm sorry," I smiled apologetically. But she just turned and put headphones in her ears and started to listen to a playlist. She always did that to annoy me. I mean, everyone in the house can hear the _words_ to the song she is now listening to, but she continues to use headphones. I didn't want to say anything though, because her psychotic hormones would try to kill me.

Speaking of her pregnancy, I glanced at her abdomen. Carlisle said it might be anytime now, and it put me on edge. Even worse, I couldn't let off some steam by phasing because I didn't want to miss anything. So I spent my days pacing around this stench filled house.

Yes, we were staying at the Cullen's place now. It was more convenient for Dr. Fangs what with all of his doctor stuff at hand. I didn't verbally object, Nessie hated me being rude to her family, but I was content with streaming my insults straight to Edward's head.

I settled into the couch next to Nessie and turned the T.V. on, beginning to flick through the channels. I had to laugh at how simple the commercials and shows were. They thought they had problems and they didn't even know about our world. Even the numerous politicians seemed silly. The Alice vampire flew into the room then, dragging Carlisle with her. The expression on her face was…

Obvious. Even the silly politicians would know what was going on if they saw it. I stood, but stayed where I was. As if on cue, Nessie inhaled sharply. I kneeled by her side and I looked at her, then she rolled her eyes. I realized I probably looked scared for my life. I fixed my expression and turned to Alice, confused.

"I thought you and Mr. Emotional were supposed to be…gone?" I asked her. The devil himself entered the room and answered for me.

"We came back early when we saw what was happening today, and of course we had to snatch Esme and Carlisle from hunting on the way back though," then he muttered, embarrassed, "Since my presence might do more harm than good, I will go find the other's and be back by tonight."

"If it's not obvious, I think my water broke…" Nessie yelled.

Jasper left before I even had a chance to frown about what he meant by 'harm'.

"Jacob, focus, will you go get my kit?" Doctor asked. I just stood there, I knew nothing was wrong, but no way was I gonna leave Renesmee's side right now. She was breathing real heavily, and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"This is happening…(breath)…quicker than…(breath)…I expected," Nessie huffed.

"Yes, it is happening very quick," Carlisle agreed, "which is why I need my kit sooner than later."

"I'll go get it," Alice groaned. She was back before I could blink, mostly because I wasn't blinking. Carlisle started going through the same process that I had seen on T.V. many times. He said something that stuck out…what was it? I couldn't think clearly.

I was in shock. No, a trance. I wasn't upset, just very anxious. I let myself blink once, then twice. It was going to be okay, I think.

**Renesmee's POV**

I stared into Jacob's eyes the whole time. But it wasn't for my sake, I was worried about him. He hasn't even blinked in the last couple of minutes. Or was it hours? I couldn't tell because the pain was making me a little delirious. There hadn't been time for drugs, and with my blood, they might not have worked anyway.

Jacob blinked then and I relaxed. That seemed to do the trick, though. I screamed in shock, and the weirdest feeling overcame me. I felt a little faint, but I snapped right backed to attention when I heard that unforgettable wail.

Looking down, between my awkwardly stretched legs (I don't remember lying down), I saw her for the first time. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring, but I was happy. Happy that I had just given birth to my first child, and happy that my daughter was finally out of me.

I lied back, relieved, and smiled at Jacob. But his expression was not what I had expected. He was looking between Alice, holding our daughter, me, and finally Carlisle. I followed his focus to the doctor, who appeared to be…still at work, shocked, and….waiting for something?

**Okay, again, sorry for taking so long to update! Any guesses to what will happen next? I tried to make it obvious and subtle at the same time O.o**

**And I guess the baby isn't officially named yet so…if I don't get any good ideas, I will probably just name her Carly, after Renesmee's middle name. What do you think?**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! (It is still the season of giving…)**

**You want to know how much your reviews mean? ****A LOT.**** I keep all my emails with reviews and star them so I can keep them forever! (Then I print and frame them…jk)**

**You know the drill…just leave your opinion =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are again! I don't own this Twilight you speak of…**

**Carlisle's POV**

I sighed in relief when the girl was out. I didn't actually know what the strange periods of growth in Renesmee's pregnancy meant. But both the child and Renesmee seemed to be fine. Alice started the process of cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning her up when I heard something. She finished and was about to hand the girl to Jacob, but then froze. The others arrived home then, they were outside. I called Edward in my head, telling him to take the baby from Alice and into the other room.

Once he did so, I turned back to Renesmee. Something in my expression must have let her know something was up, because she started to panic. Suddenly, I knew exactly what was wrong. Everything made a little more sense now. There was more than one baby.

**Jacob's POV**

Finally, I was looking at my daughter, for the first time. I couldn't be more proud, I felt…felt like…well, a dad. Then yet another reeking vampire entered and ruined my moment. I looked from the now frozen Alice to see Edward…_taking my daughter away._

I sprung up, and followed him to the next room, not sure what I was doing. He stopped by a window and was frozen. I waited for him to explain why _he_ had my daughter, but he just stood there. That idiot, if he wasn't holding my child, I would lose my patience and hurt him…of course if he didn't have my child, there wouldn't be a problem in the first place.

"You need to go back," he told me. Something in his eyes made me not roll mine and argue. He wasn't real serious or anything, but I decided to do him a favor and take him seriously. With a little hesitation, I turned around and walked back to the couch.

I wasn't expecting what happened next. When I got back to the room, I was amazed at what I saw. Covered in blood, being cleaned up by Dr. Fangs, was another baby. I was jubilant, until I realized that this one wasn't crying the way my girl was. In fact, this one was very still.

**Renesmee's POV**

After they had taken Nina (Jake and I had decided that for a girl name) away, it didn't take long for me to find out what Carlisle had looked so confused about. Something was still in me…well, someone. But I barely had time realize that before it was out.

_Why the HELL was that so EASY? _ I screamed inside of my head. I tried to see what was wrong, but I couldn't get the courage to lift my head. My Jacob finally came back to the room at the same time I was nearing hysterics. He didn't even look at me, though. He was staring at whatever Carlisle was now working intensively with.

A single, dreadful choking noise rang through the room that was now dead silent with suspense. It was soon followed by a pitiful wail. Jacob exhaled and I laughed. He came over to my side and whispered "We have a Noah."

Noah. Noah was the name we had picked out for a boy. My thoughts were slower than usual, but I knew in an instant that we officially had twins – a girl and a boy. I was just glowing! I carefully sat up, looking at Carlisle to make sure he didn't object. With a nod, he went right back to caring for Noah.

Dad came in then, holding Nina. Being ever overprotective, he made sure with both me and Carlisle before laying her in my open arms. Even then, he didn't leave my side. Jacob took Noah while Carlisle finished cleaning everything up (there wasn't much, seeing as I don't have much blood) and sat on my other side.

Everyone rushed in at once, Rosalie in front, of course. Mom was right on her heels though, wearing a smile that I had missed ever since the beginning of the pregnancy. Nobody could stop smiling. It seemed liked happily ever after, the end.

**Bella's POV**

You know, with all of the excitement going on, almost no one noticed Alice break out of her trance. Almost. But as I smiled up at Edward, I saw his grim expression turn to Alice. He swallowed, a habit he always performed before announcing something. Alice, however, shot him a stern look. Seeming to agree he turned and caught my gazing eyes. "Later," he breathed.

** Well there! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to end there for now. It took me a while ,yes, but I'm a busy person! Also, I often lack creativity, so it takes me a while to deliver a quality story =) Hahaha…**

** Anyway, what do you guys think? There is so much more to come, I'm planning on making this a pretty long story, so hang in there.**

** Leave a review!**

** And I will start leaving funny stuff at the end of each chapter from now on =)**

** These are read off of actual labels: **

** Don't use Hair Straightner while sleeping.**

** Pepper spray may irritate eyes.**

** (On Dial soap) Use as you would use normal soap.**

** Take baby out of stroller before folding.**

** Ear plugs are non-toxic, but may cause trouble breathing if swallowed.**

** (On ****child**** cough syrup) Don not drive after taking.**

** (On air freshener) For professional use only.**

** And**

** (On an add with a car driving on ocean) Do not actually drive car on oceans.**

**Hope you enjoyed =)**


End file.
